In Phase I we demonstrated that our rapid quantitative immunoassay method already has a sensitivity of better than 10ng/ml in less than 5 min for the major urinary metabolite of THC. We demonstrated the feasibility of our method for urine and whole blood samples. We also determined that our instrument sensitivity would permit a panel of as many as 25 different analytes to be screened at one time, however present chemistry and mixing noise would limit us to 6 analytes. In Phase II we propose to continue the R&D necessary to achieve a rapid (<1 min), sensitive (<2 ng/ml), quantitative detection system for on- site drug of abuse testing, by unskilled personnel, particularly for fingerprick blood but equally usable for urine or saliva samples. The system will be based on our portable evanescent wave fiber optic fluorimeter and will use a consumable, consisting of an injection molded fiber-sample chamber assembly. Consumable assemblies will each be precoated with reagent either for the detection of THC, cocaine, PCP or their metabolites. If time permits, a consumable precoated for screening for one or more of the above analytes will also be available. The complete system will be constructed, tested and evaluated.